My Broody Valentine
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sam wants to celebrate it, but Dean doesn't. Deals with current issues on the show  set season 7  and some past issues between the brothers. See warnings inside.


A/N: If you are interest in checking out banners (photoshop artwork that my fiance and I made) for "She's My Cherry Pie", "Long, Long Way From Home", "Be Mine", "Jared's Kinks Series" and "Surrender" then you should check out Sinful Desire and look up Dr Sexy MD (spelled just like that). I just wanted to let you know so you have the same advantages as my other readers. And, maybe you'll find new stories to read too! :)

* * *

><p>Warnings: SamDean, Rimming, spanking, fluff and angst (of course)

* * *

><p>My Broody Valentine<p>

"Hey Sammy?' Dean asked as he laid down on his bed and stretched out his aching back.

"Yeah Dean?" Sam asked while slipping his coat on over his shoulders.

"Don't forget the pie."

Sam sighed, "When have I ever forgotten the freaking pie?" Sam asked in irritation.

"Seems like every time you ask that question I end up without pie." Dean wasn't in the mood for this. He was sore, cranky and in a lot of emotional pain. He knew Sam was too, but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

Sam sighed. He knew he had, in fact, forgotten pie a couple of times in his life…so sue him already…but Dean was really pissing him off. For Heaven's sake, it was Valentine's Day. He just wanted to crawl into bed beside that asshole of a brother of his and watch a movie, while eating chocolate hearts and pretending that their world wasn't crashing down around them.

Not that it should've come as any surprise to either of them that things were going to hell…literally. After all, they had rapidly begun to lose everything that they had thought to be a constant in their lives; their rock aliases, the Impala, the better end of the run-down motels they used to stay at, Cass, and Bobby…the only constant thing they now had was each other. It had always been that way, but it was even more so now. They had really come to rely on Bobby and Cass to get them out of trouble, the car had been more like a home for them on the road and their rock aliases had brought a little humor and fun into their lives. But, that was all taken away from them. Now they were Tom and John Smith...how boring is that? Now they drove random old cars around and had to ditch them between cases. There was no consistency in their lives and they both really hated it. That was all not to mention the fact that Sam was a ticking time bomb, just barely keeping himself together.

He sighed as he drove their current car to the nearest diner so that he could pick them up some food. He didn't know what kind of car it was and he couldn't give a rat's ass. There was no point in learning anything about the hunk of metal, because they were just going to junk it in a few days anyway.

He ordered the food to go and was about to mention that he wanted a piece of cherry pie when he spotted a heart shaped chocolate cake in the display. "Do you sell whole cakes or do I have to get them by the piece?"

The waitress, whose name was apparently Shannon, shrugged, "Let me check for you." She was gone about two minutes and then was back in front of him with a smile on her face, "Boss said I can sell you the whole cake if you'd like."

Sam nodded, "Sounds good. How much?"

"Fifteen."

Sam nodded, reaching into his pocket for his money clip. He handed the girl thirty for everything and plopped his ass down on a bar stool while he waited for the food. He didn't know if Dean was going to be happy with him or not, but he didn't care.

While Sam was at the diner, Dean was trying to relax and focus on getting the horrible knots out of his shoulders. His back had been bothering him since their last case. It was either from chasing that stupid kid at the Plucky's place or it was more psychological than anything else, he wasn't sure. It wasn't like Dean to get all head shrinky about things, but he knew that he'd been keeping his emotions bottled about Bobby's death and maybe his body was in raging disagreement with the way he had been handling himself.

He flipped on the television and was irritated by all the romantic comedies that were playing. He furrowed his eyebrow and checked his cell phone…just as he had suspected…it was Valentine's Day. Shit. Valentine's Day was the bane of his existence. Sam always got weird every year at this time. On Valentine's Day Sam turned into an annoyed wife whose husband always forgot what day it was. Dean was sick of this routine; he was sick of it all. Dean wanted to put a gun in his mouth, but he promised Sam that he wouldn't do anything stupid, that he would do his best to stay alive for him.

Dean quickly turned off the TV and grumbled to himself, hating his life.

When Sam walked back through that door he was smiling.

"Oh God, it's starting." Dean muttered to himself.

Sam's smile didn't waver, "What are you talking about, Dean? What's starting?"

"Nothing, Sammy." He sat up in his bed, "Where's my pie?"

Sam shook his head, "Got something better than pie."

Dean lowered his eyes at his brother, "Sam…"

Sam put up his hand. "Just wait until you see it." He reached into one of the bags he was carrying and pulled out a plastic cake holder with a heart shaped cake inside of it. "See, isn't it great?"

Dean glared at his brother. This was great, huh? "I told you to get me pie."

Sam set the food down on the table and walked over to Dean, "They sold me the whole thing…and it's chocolate. I got a couple plastic forks and stopped and got red napkins and plates…we're all set to have Valentine's Day, Dean. Aren't you excited?"

"Just ecstatic." Dean mumbled while simultaneously rolling his eyes.

Sam's hand reached down to rub at the sensitive skin at the inside of Dean's thigh, "I'm going to make the day great for us."

"You didn't happen to get any candy, did you?" That was the best part of the day for Dean.

Sam smiled, "Yup. Got some of those chocolate hearts and some conversation hearts. Hmm…what else…oh some red and pink Hershey kisses too. I know you love those."

Dean smiled, "No peanut M&M's?"

Sam shook his head, "Didn't see any red and pink ones."

"So?"

Sam smiled, "Don't be Debbie Downer, Dean." His lips lightly grazed Dean's cheek and the stubble on his jaw. "You look so good today…"

"Please tell me you've been drinking?"

Sam laughed, "Nope, just drunk on the holiday, Dean." He wanted to add that he was also drunk on his love for Dean, but he decided not to push his luck. Dean had always been resistant to this whole love affair and Sam had been the one pushing it along. Dean could never seem to deny his brother anything that he wanted, but he always hated himself afterwards.

Dean sighed, "Look, I'll eat the cake and the candy and we can even watch some cheesy movie if that makes you happy, but can we not…can we just leave it there? Can't that just be enough for this year?"

Sam looked deeply into Dean's eyes. The pain was so obvious, so tangible, that it broke Sam's heart. "I want to make it better, Dean."

Dean looked away, "Can't."

Sam ran his hand over Dean's short, spiky hair, "Sure I can. You know you always feel better afterwards."

Dean shook his head, "No I don't, you just want me to."

It wasn't true and Sam knew it, but he wasn't going to argue. "Okay Dean, I won't push you into something you don't want to do, you know that. Let's just eat, okay?"

Dean nodded, "Okay." He could give a little; he could do that for Sam. He might even open up and talk a little bit, to the best of his ability.

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean, helping him to his feet, and placed a soft kiss to his temple. "Thanks, Dean. Love you."

Dean smiled, despite himself, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's not to love, really?"

Sam knew that was as good as he would get so he just smiled and guided Dean to a chair at the table. He sat down beside his brother and began to pass food over to him.

Dean began to smile as soon as he spied his bacon cheeseburger and fries. "Oh, hello love…"

Sam laughed, looking down at his salad. He wished Dean would talk to him like that, but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

"I miss my baby." Dean replied after he'd eating most of his food and was feeling a lot better.

Sam shook his head, "I miss it too, Dean. I know it's not the most important thing in the world to me, the way it is to you, but it's the only car we've ever had and it's ours…you know?"

Dean sighed, "I know." He popped another couple fries into his mouth and swallowed before saying, "It's not the most important thing in the world to me, Sam, it just means a lot. You're the most important thing in the world to me."

Sam drew in a sharp breath. He hadn't expected Dean to say something like that to him, even though he knew it was the truth. "Dean, that's…"

"I'm a sweet guy."

Sam didn't respond. Instead, he leaned over and pressed his lips against his brother's, letting him know how he felt about him.

Dean frowned, "Do you have to taint the moment like that?"

"I wasn't. I just wanted you to know how I feel, that's all."

Dean looked down at his hands, unable to meet his brother's hazel eyes, "I know how you feel, but everything's…well, it's all so fucking complicated. Our lives suck ass, Sam. We lose everyone we love, everything's turned to hell and your mind's deteriorating. I know we try to go through the motions for each other sometimes, but you know as well as I do that things are royally messed up. Between the whole Ruby thing and then Lisa…"

Sam shook his head, "Okay, so we've been boned pretty much our entire lives. And then there's the fact that we're brothers…I get that, Dean, I do. I get that it's hard for you because you're a big brother and you've always felt like it was your calling to take care of me and shit. I know it's been a craptastic life, but let's face it…all we have is each other. We don't have a chance at anything else. And, besides that, I love you. Despite all your quirks and your insecurities, you're the best person I know."

"You don't know very many people…"

Sam shook his head, "I don't need to. You're my big brother. You've always had my back. It wouldn't matter if we knew everyone in the world, or if our lives had been different, you'd still be the most important person in the world to me."

"You don't know that. If things had been different you might've ended up with Jessica and lived happily ever after. You could've been normal. If you were you wouldn't have wanted to be with me like this, it never would've happened."

Sam smiled, "Maybe it wouldn't have happened. We don't really know for sure. Maybe there is no meant to be, no destiny or whatever, but we already know we're soul mates. I don't think that would've changed if we hadn't been thrust together like this."

Dean shrugged, "I have no idea. I just, I don't know…our lives just suck."

"I know they do. But, when we're together, especially in that way, it feels like they suck a little less." He reached over and lightly traced over Dean's hand with his finger, "When you're inside of me I feel like a whole person again. Isn't that what matters?"

Dean's eyes closed instinctively. He hated it when Sam said things like that to him…mainly because he loved it so much. It made Dean feel dizzy and helpless; made him want to throw all caution to the wind and drag Sam over to the bed so that he could show him just how much he loved him. It made him want to lose his mind, made him want to do things that he knew he shouldn't do.

Sam knew how hard the whole thing was for Dean, it had been obvious since the very first time, but for some reason Sam couldn't bring himself to want to put an end to it all. Being with Dean gave him pretty much the best clarity of mind that he could really ever have. "Dean…" Sam whispered, leaning over to pepper kisses to his neck and jaw, "Want you so bad."

Dean groaned internally. It was always like this. Sam would wear him down then they'd have sex, then Dean would let Sam hold him for a little while before freaking out and going for a drive, where he would finally conclude that it wasn't going to happen again. It was always the same damn scenario. One would wonder why the hell he even bothered to try and put up a fight after all this time. It had all started between them after Jessica's death. Sam had needed comforting and had begged his brother to help him out with this. At first it had been some sordid way of forgetting the pain for a few minutes, but then it developed into something more…something that Dean was never willing to talk about or even admit to himself. Usually they were both content to just do their hunting thing, bang some chicks when they were horny and only jack each other off when one of them was majorly frustrated. It was always worse around Valentine's Day. It was when they were both made painfully aware of how utterly alone they were; the day they realized that their only significant relationship was to each other. Old habits die hard.

"Sammy" Dean started. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, he just knew that this wasn't what he wanted…or maybe it was, but it was something that he didn't want to want.

"Shhh, Dean." Sam hushed. "You have to stop worrying so much. If you'd just relax and let me help you, you wouldn't have all these back problems."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Thank you Dr. Freud."

Sam smiled, "I believe that sex can be therapeutic."

Dean sighed, "If I wanted sex I'd just go pick up some hooker…"

Sam shook his head, "I mean sex with someone that you love and who loves you back." His hand traveled down to the bulge in Dean's jeans and smiled, "Someone wants me, that's for sure."

Shit. Why did his cock always have to betray him? Every time Sam got a little too friendly with him his cock would spring to attention. No matter how much he tried to fight it, his stupid dick would always signal his interest. "It just happens sometimes. I've seen you sprout wood watching the Discovery Channel."

Sam smiled, "That's cause you're always checking me out." He knew Dean well enough to know that this is what he needed. He picked Dean up and hoisted him over his shoulder, moving across the room so that he could drop him down onto the bed. There was a shimmer in his eye when he said, "Get undressed for me, Dean."

Dean swallowed hard. He hated it when Sam looked at him like that. His hand shook as they worked on the buttons of his shirt…even his fucking hands betrayed him. "Really fucking hate you sometimes, dude."

Sam smiled, "I know you do." Sam began to remove his own clothes then too, leaving himself in just his boxers.

Dean couldn't get his hands to do what he wanted them to do, so Sam was forced to go over there, kneel on the bed before him and strip him out of his clothes. "Dean, you don't need to be so nervous." He gently ran his hand over Dean's back, "Let me massage out the kinks."

Dean did nothing to argue with his brother there. He just simply allowed Sam to move behind him, wrap his legs around his body and begin to work his hands into the tense muscles. Dean hollered in pleasure pain. Sam had found all the tense spots and was working them out of his back, but the process hurt a lot…felt good too. He could never get over how fucking strong his brother was. "You're like an ox."

Sam bent his head to lightly kiss the back of Dean's ear. "Too hard?"

"A little. Getting the kinks out though."

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's naked arms and kissed at his shoulder, "Didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that."

Dean just looked down at his hands, unable to respond.

Sam drew in a sharp breath and his body stiffened, "You do know that, right?"

"Sure."

"That wasn't very convincing. You know I love you, don't you?"

"Sure, I'm your brother…"

Sam nuzzled his face against his brother's back, "No, I mean, I love you…like I really love you." He moved, going to sit in front of his brother, so that he could look into his face. He took one of Dean's hands in his own and pressed it against his own chest, over his heart. "I love you so much that it's like your name's etched in here, Dean."

Dean held his breath, he felt like the room was closing in on him. He shook his head without even realizing that he was doing it.

"Don't argue with me. I know how I feel." Sam wanted to get angry, he wanted to get defensive. How dare Dean tell him how he felt? But, then he just felt bad. It hurt him immensely that Dean was that insecure. He tilted Dean's face up to look at him, "Dean, the reason I go so crazy sometimes is because I want you so badly. I just want to be with you. You've gotta know that. You have to know that I want you inside of me so bad, because I just so badly want to be yours. I just want to feel you taking care of me, feel you loving me."

Dean's eyes met Sam's then. "Sam, I hated that you wanted this from me. I thought you were just lonely…"

Sam pulled Dean close, "No baby, not lonely, just needed you. I just need to be close to you. Those moments after you take me…when you're so sweet and vulnerable…those are the most real moments I get to share with you. Just want them all the time."

"You want me to be a sappy fool?"

"For me? Of course I do. I want you to be head over heels…"

Dean blushed, "Have been for years, Sammy."

Sam pressed his lips against Dean's, still holding him close, never wanting to let him go. "I want you to make love to me, Dean. Make me yours…always. Want you inside of me and then I want to be inside of you. I want you to know how it feels. I want to show you how much I love you, make you feel like that too."

Dean was scared; he'd never done that before. He shook his head, "I don't know…"

Sam smiled, "I could make love to you first, make you feel special, take my time. I could do what I can to prove my feelings for you."

The fear was evident in Dean's eyes.

Sam shook his head, "Nothing to worry about, Dean."

"Yeah right."

"You worried about being vulnerable, is that what you're worried about?"

Dean looked away.

"That's the point. It's about you surrendering to me, about you putting yourself into my hands, letting me take care of you for a change. I promise you, Dean, that I will make you feel good. I'll take very good care of you. I won't hurt you." He leaned forward and gently began to stroke Dean's smooth, hard cock. The precome was oozing and Sam smiled, knowing that Little Dean definitely liked the idea of being the bottom. "Lay back so I can see your pretty hole."

Dean bit his lip but did as he was told. He laid back on one of the pillows and waited for Sam to do his thing.

Sam drew in his breath, "You're gorgeous. Gonna be so tight, feel so good around me." He lowered himself down so that he could take Dean's aching cock deeply into his mouth. He felt Dean's hips arch off the bed in surprise and he began to hum in pleasure around that mouthful.

Dean's hands instinctively went into Sam's hair, holding his head there and fighting the urge to fuck that glorious mouth.

Once Dean was close…too close, Sam pulled off and smiled as Dean sighed in disappointment. He had so much more in store for his brother. He slipped his mouth down lower, lightly slipping his tongue up and down the slit between those beautiful ass cheeks of his.

"Holy fucking shit!" Dean exclaimed. Sam was so dirty.

Sam laughed as he used his tongue to start to work that hole open, thinning his tongue and pushing it against the puckered skin, forcing it to slip inside. Dean gripped the bed so hard that his knuckles turned white and he began to let loose a string of very colorful curse words that just made Sam laugh against him. The feeling felt really fucking strange, but really good at the same time. "Sammy…shit, yeah."

Sam slowly added a finger to the mix, allowing his tongue to continue to work in there and give him the lubrication that he needed. Dean's slight discomfort was evident in the way he drew in his breath, but it quickly seemed to dissipate as the hole was opened a bit more. Sam pulled his mouth away and slowly added a second finger. "Just stay nice and relaxed for me, Dean. God, I love your taste, taste so fucking good."

Dean moaned, lost in a lust-filled trance where he almost didn't care what the fuck Sam did to him. "So horny, want you so bad."

Sam scissored his fingers, working Dean open a bit more, his mouth shifting to once again take Dean's velvety cock into it.

Dean just about hit the roof. Sam was quickly able to slip three fingers within him, with room to spare. It was clear that Dean was just about ready. He angled his fingers up so that he could lightly graze the prostate and Dean let out an obscene groan and just about came everywhere.

Sam pulled his mouth from that cock in just the nick of time. "Nearly had you coming on that one, didn't I?"

"You're a cruel bastard, Sammy."

Sam smiled, "Not gonna let you come until I'm inside of you."

"Fucking put it in already."

"Shh, just about ready, Dean." Sam stretched him just a little bit more and then gripped the base of his cock in his hand and moved it to Dean's stretched hole. He spit into his hand and rubbed it over himself and Dean's opening and slowly began to press himself inside that tight heat.

Dean held his breath and closed his eyes. It hurt a lot more than he was expecting from the finger and tongue fucking that he'd received, but Sam had a monster cock. "Slow, careful."

"Shhh, just relax." Sam soothed. He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and began to stroke him in an effort to relax and take the edge off the pain. It seemed to work because soon Dean was panting against him and Sam was able to fully sheath himself within his brother's tight hole. "Hmm, that feels great." He hadn't even started moving yet and he wanted to come.

Dean smiled, "Move, move." He was ready.

Sam smiled and did as he was told. He began to slowly side himself in and out of that hole. Sam was pretty sure he'd never felt anything like that. Dean was so fucking tight around him that he thought he was going to die.

Likewise, Dean was feeling differently than he normally did as well. He had never been vulnerable during sex before. He'd never been the one who was getting fucked or whatever you want to call it in this situation. He buried his face in Sam's neck and held on tightly, needing to feel Sam close to him. "Love you Sammy." He whispered.

Sam smiled, tightening his grip on his brother. "Love you with all my heart, Dean." He peppered his brother with kisses and found that they both began to climax at the same time.

"Shit, that was so good." Dean whined, pulling Sam close against him. He felt like a chick. He needed to cuddle and be close, all the things that he usually found irritating.

Sam kissed him, loving the way Dean was opening up to him. "You want to call it a night, Dean?"

Dean furrowed his brow, "Are you kidding me right now?"

Sam shrugged.

Dean smiled, "There's a perfectly good cake over there on that table. Since you didn't bring the pie, we're going to eat cake…"

Sam smiled, "Whatever you want, baby." He bent down and kissed Dean sweetly.

Dean's left eyebrow rose, but he didn't say anything. He didn't really enjoy being coddled, but he did like the affection. He was torn. "Let's eat cake, Sammy."

Sam smiled and helped Dean to his feet. "You want to put any clothes on first?"

Dean shrugged, "Why bother?" It wasn't like he wasn't hoping and praying that the cake would give him the energy to ravage his brother in a little while; they certainly wouldn't need clothes for that.

Sam laughed, "Okay, let's eat cake naked then." He opened up the cake and cut them a couple pieces with a plastic knife. "There you go, sexy."

Dean smiled and took his plate from Sam's hand. He took his first bite of cake and groaned orgasmically, "It's nearly as good as pie."

Sam laughed, "You just have to keep bringing pie into things, don't you?"

Dean shrugged, "I love pie, what can I say?"

"I know that about you."

Dean reached over and flicked his fork against his brother's arm, "You're going to pay for being sassy, you know that?"

"You going to spank me, Dean?"

Dean smiled, "Gotta whip your sassy ass into shape. You know what happens when you act like a little bitch, Sammy?"

Sam quirked his eyebrow at his brother questioning, "What?"

"You get your ass fucked, that's what." Dean stuffed his last bite of cake into his mouth and then manhandled his startled brother back onto the bed, pushing him down into the mattress. "Okay, on your hands and knees, ass up in the air, let's go!"

Sam did as he was told. He loved it when Dean got like this, all dominating and fucking sexy, but he was always so surprised when it happened. "Okay Dean, whatever you say."

"That's right." Dean said with a smile as he lightly rubbed over the perky globes of Sam's ass cheeks. When he was sure that Sam wasn't expecting it, he pulled his hand back and slapped his brother right on that perky ass.

Sam jumped in surprise. "You could've warned me, asshole."

"Hmm, do you think name-calling is going to help you out here?" Dean's hand connected with Sam's ass a few more times, leaving a red handprint. He bent down and kissed the sensitive flesh, sending him a silent apology for being rough. He knew that Sam wanted this as much as he did and frankly Sam could stop him if he wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'll be good."

"That's better." Dean sighed, rubbing the reddened flesh. He used both hands to pull Sam's ass apart and bent his head to eat him out the way that Sam had done to him. It wasn't like he was jumping at the chance to taste Sam's asshole, but he remembered how incredible it felt for him and wanted to make his brother feel that good too.

Sam let out a near scream and his knuckles turned white. "Oh God Dean, fuck yeah…shit, baby."

Dean growled. He wanted to tell Sam to quit it with the baby stuff, but he secretly loved it. He hadn't been anyone's baby since his mom was alive; it made him feel loved and safe. He stretched that ass open with his tongue until he had Sam writhing and begging underneath him. He didn't want to touch Sam's cock for fear that he would shoot immediately, so he just used his spit to slick the way for his fingers.

It only took Dean a few minutes of stretching to get Sam's ass ready for him. Then he slicked himself up and pressed slowly into that tight heat deep within his brother. "Hmmm" he hummed, feeling his brother's hole opening up around him. It was the best feeling in the whole world to Dean. "Love being inside of you."

Sam pressed his body back against his brother's cock, forcing it deeper within him. "Love your cock in me, filling me up, making me feel so good. Want to be yours forever, Dean."

"You've always been mine, Sammy." He said, shocked that Sam wouldn't know that. "You've been mine since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Sam whimpered and wanted to hold Dean against himself. He settled on having part of Dean's body throbbing deeply inside of his own body. He wanted this moment to last forever, needing to feel him there, needing to feel safe and loved. "I'm so close, so fucking close."

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's thick cock and jacked him to completion, feeling Sam's hole clenching tightly around him. That was all it took for Dean to feel his own release hit him. He gripped onto Sam's hip tightly and exploded within him.

When they had both finished, Dean pulled his brother close against him and breathed in his scent. Sam smelled like cake and sex and musk…an intoxicating combination. He peppered Sam's face with kisses, not even taking the time to be surprised by the affection he was currently bestowing.

Sam would take what he could get. He clung to Dean, hoping and praying that when the euphoria wore off that Dean would continue to shower him with this love. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean."

Dean smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sammy." He laid there with his brother for a few minutes before adding, "I'm glad that you want me; it makes me happy."

Sam nearly jumped for joy. "I'll always want you and that makes me super happy too."

Dean's eyes twinkled, "Want some more cake?"

"I thought you were upset that I didn't bring you any pie?" Sam asked with an effortless smile on his face.

Dean rolled his eyes, "doesn't mean I'm going to pass up a cake…a heart shaped one, no less." He laughed, "Look at me Sammy; you've turned me into a chick. Next thing you know I'll want to watch The Notebook and cry."

Sam smiled, leaning over to kiss his brother's lips affectionately, "If you do I'll hold you and cry with you."

Dean couldn't help it, his heart fluttered in his chest and he knew that this time he couldn't walk away from this, he could no longer deny the truth of their relationship. It was a scary thought, but one that brought intense happiness to his heart. Sam was going to be his Valentine…for as many Valentine's Days they would have together.


End file.
